The invention relates to a device for rapidly changing objectives with the aid of threaded fastening.
In the case of microscopes, such as are used, for example, to inspect semiconductor components, a thread is used in many cases to connect the objective to the microscope. It is therefore generally relatively complicated to change the objective, and to do so is possible only using both hands, as a rule. In practice, however, the necessity often arises of interchanging one objective for another. The object of the present invention therefore consists in specifying a device which in the case of a microscope with a threaded connection for the objective substantially simplifies the interchange of the objective and greatly shortens the time required for the interchange.